<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the Moon... and Back by coolbyrne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074537">To the Moon... and Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne'>coolbyrne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where exactly did Jack plant a kiss on Gibbs after she got the flowers? A sequel to the fic, "To the Moon". Slibbs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To the Moon... and Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I sort of waffled on the spot where she kisses him, but I figured, ah hell, let her have this one. :) You really should read "To the Moon" first or a lot of this isn't going to make sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a way, he was glad she wasn't in her office when he slipped inside with the flowers in hand. He had already been put under the curious spotlight by security when he walked into the building from the flower shop and by both Jessica from Accounting and Gloria from Human Resources in the elevator. If he heard one more woman coo over the flowers…</p>
<p>Though he could think of one woman he wouldn't mind hearing.</p>
<p>But her office was quiet and cool and empty. For a second, he contemplated taking the flowers with him, but the choice between leaving them there or having to deal with Bishop's inquisitive eyes made the decision an easy one. He had seen a vase around her office at one point, and it only took him a minute to find it tucked in the drawer of a tall cabinet in the corner. It only took him a minute more to get a bottle of water out of the small fridge under the TV. The cap came off with a twist and he took a sip while sauntering back to the desk, pulling out the top drawer and grinning at her secret sugar pack stash. He took two, shook the grains to the bottom, tore off the tops and dumped it into the water before replacing the cap, giving it a good shake then pouring the mixture into the vase. The flowers came out of the paper wrapping with ease and he dropped them into the vase, scrutinizing his work. He moved them around, then readjusted them some more then mentally head slapped himself for- what was it? Nervousness? Uncertainty? He'd deny any of it to anyone, even if he did recognize the flutter in his chest, the slight queasiness in his stomach. What he couldn't figure out was why? They had been together for 6 months, and in some ways, it felt like they'd been<em> together</em> since the day he met her. And God knew, it wasn't his first time at the rodeo. But it <em>did</em> feel different, and maybe the woman at the flower shop had been right. He wasn't trying to woo Jack or win her back; he was trying to give her a reason to believe all the crazy things he'd thought he'd lost faith in until she came into his life. Things like love.</p>
<p>The sound that came out of his mouth was very nearly a snort, derisive in its one note.</p>
<p>Who was he kidding? He knew just as much about love as he did about flowers.</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>He was going to have to change his opinion on both, if Jack's appearance in MTAC was anything to go by. He had been standing there in front of the large screen, Vance at his side while they waited to connect to a sub in the Black Sea. Jill was doing her best at the comm, but the time difference and satellite misalignment was making the connection a difficult one. A slice of light came into the darkened room from the door at the top of the stairs and neither men had turned around. Wordlessly, she came up to Gibbs, tall in her three-inch heels, curled her fingers around his lapels and brought his mouth to hers. It took him a second to recover from his surprise, and a second was all she needed to claim his mouth as hers, to brand her ownership into his bottom lip with her teeth. He was glad for the darkness, because he could already feel his response to the way she craftily pressed her hips against his, brushing across his instant reaction. And if he thought he might be able to rein in his treacherous body, the way she whispered something sinful into his ear, leaving another mark there, threw that fallacy out the window. Finished with her seductive mission, she stepped back with an impassive expression that made him concerned for future poker nights. </p>
<p>"Leon," she said, impervious to the heat wave she had whisked into the room. She left them both, standing in shared muteness, making her way to the door. Halfway up, she turned to Gibbs and said, "Don't forget to pick up milk on the way home."</p>
<p>Her lips still tingled on his. His ear still smarted from the sharp bite she left behind. And his entire body hummed from the memory of hers pressed against him. But it was the way she tossed out the reminder, the casual way she said 'home', that hit him the hardest in the gut, in the groin, and in the heart. He remembered the bet with the florist and reminded himself to tell her she woefully underestimated the stratospheric distance this woman could send him, not just with a kiss, but with a word. He wondered if Jack had any idea. </p>
<p>She turned back at the last second and winked, and he knew.</p>
<p>The door hissed quietly shut, leaving him and Vance alone in the room, silent except for Jill who was typing -perhaps needlessly- on the keyboard, still searching for the connection to the sub. And just when Gibbs thought Leon was going to let it pass without commenting, he raised an eyebrow in the light from the big screen.</p>
<p>Shrugging, Gibbs could only tell the truth. "I just bought her flowers."</p>
<p>Vance slowly nodded. "First time?"</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>The nod continued. "Give me a head's up the first time you buy her jewelry. Want to make sure I'm not in the room for it."</p>
<p>Gibbs chuckle was interrupted by a flicker on the big screen.</p>
<p>"Finally made connection, sir," Jill said. "Not sure how long it's going to last."</p>
<p>Leon directed her to put it through, and by the end of the day, the case had been solved.</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>When the truck pulled up to the florist the next day, Jack said, "You know, I'll do that thing for you even if you don't buy me flowers. You just have to ask."</p>
<p>His ears went nearly magenta under the heat of his blush, and the way she narrowed her eyes and swiped her tongue across her bottom lip only made them hotter. She had fulfilled the whispered promise she had given him in MTAC the night before, and he had been damn near ready to buy a flower shop. Or two. Or three. His memory was clearly written all over his face, based on the smirk that spread across hers. </p>
<p>"You wanna go for dinner or you wanna sass me all night?"</p>
<p>"Is that what you call it?"</p>
<p>He reached for the door handle. "I gotta debt to pay'."</p>
<p>"Don't be long," she said. "You know what I think about the tiramisu at Lucatelli's."</p>
<p>He was in and out of the flower shop in record time.</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>-end.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>